


Komaeda Nagito dies to Caramelldansen

by shukichi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bagels, Caramelldansen, Character Death, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crocs, Ex-Boyfriend Hajime, I'm Sorry, Insanity, Inspired by Music, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Undertale References, and that music is caramelldansen, crop tops, sis idk wtf this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukichi/pseuds/shukichi
Summary: You read the title, Komaeda Nagito dies to Caramelldansen. There's only one thing Komaeda likes more than hope, and it's Caramelldansen!Stream Caramelldansen for clear skin.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Bagels, Komaeda Nagito/Caramelldansen, Komaeda Nagito/Crocs, Komaeda Nagito/Crop Tops, Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), Komaeda Nagito/Sweden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Komaeda Nagito dies to Caramelldansen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. This is both the worst and the best thing I have ever done.
> 
> I feel like this is going to stop me from entering heaven.

Komaeda walked into the warehouse with a determined look on his face, he knew what he had to do. He had the perfect gear for it too, a shirt with his beloved Sans-chan printed on it, multiple bagels on his fingers as rings and cute blue crocs with diamonds on them. If he was going to go out, he had to go out in style. 

He had to find out the identity of the traitor... and do something even better.

He placed a Bluetooth speaker on the floor of the warehouse , and pressed play, the tune of high-pitched Swedish girls singing filled him with determination. His boyfriend, Sans, would be so proud of him right now. 

Sans...

Sans............

The thought of his beloved caused a burst of harsh laughter to erupt from his chest, he gripped himself tightly with his hands as he tried to contain himself, tears and beads of sweat streamed down his face.

If he was this happy... it meant that his beloved Sans-kun-chan-san-sensei was watching over him.

How cyoot <3

"Why hello Sans..." he giggled under his breath, "Are you here to help me fulfill my dream of infinite hope? One that can never be stopped no matter how much Monokuma kicks and screams?!"

Sans didn't answer, but he knew that he still loved him, he was just the tsundere type.

He was much better than his ex Hajime, that little orange juice ahoge fuckface. 

That little shitty stupid motherfucking dumb ugly stupid little orange juice fucker with his horrible ahoges, who even wore their hair like that anymore? Komaeda hopes he dies a virgin. 

The beautiful melodies of Caramelldansen filled him with hope, if he was going to die, he absolutely had to die listening to his favourite song.

He hung the spear from the ceiling girder by its cord, the overwhelming urge to dance making his actions a little slower. The music was so loud, it was a matter of time until the others came in wondering what was going on.

_'Missa inte chansen Nu är vi här med Caramelldansen O-o-oa-oa...'_

What a tune.

He took a few bites of his bagel rings before he tied up his limbs and taped his mouth as to plan, which filled him with despair, how was he supposed to dance and sing to this global bop now?!

With the one hand he left untied, he stabbed his arms and thighs multiple times with the knife he had. The only thing keeping him from crying and screaming in agony was that Swedish bop.

He writes 'ily sans xoxoxox, call me next week babe! make sure to bring the rest of the undertale gang with u ;)' onto the ground with the tip of the bloody knife on the floor. 

In beautiful cursive too, he wasn't that much of a worthless piece of trash that he couldn't have good handwriting.

Hajime didn't have good handwriting at all, that little shitty orange juic----

He propped the bloodied knife on the plushie and stabbed his hand, impaling the palm of his hand.

Good, now finally he could fucking relax.

_"Dansa med loss Klappa era händer Gör som vi gör"_

A tear slipped from his eye in awe, he had always loved the Caramell girls, the ultimate symbol of hope in this world.

The thick duct tape didn't stop him from belting out all the lyrics at the top of his lungs (it only came out as muffled screams tbh, but why are you hating on him?! he's trying his best), he couldn't really sing that well because he was a worthless piece of trash that couldn't get anything right, but he didn't really care at this point. His legs shook, not only from agonising pain but because the music was so good he couldn't stop himself from dancing a little.

Sans liked his singing anyway <3

Komaeda could hear a fire roaring from the back of the warehouse, his plan was his motion.

"How the hell did this happen?!" He could hear Hajime scream in confusion, "And what the hell is playing?!"

He didn't realise there were people in this world who didn't know the international beauty that was Caramelldansen and the glory it brought, the realisation of this filled him with despair.

But as always, his Swedish queens instilled hope in him again.

Soon afterwards, he could hear fire extinguishing grenades smashing on the floor.

Ah, this was it.

At least he could be with Sans again.

The poison sank to the floor, immediately vaporised due to the intense heat and spread everywhere.

He pondered on his past life before the lethal vapour eventually surrounded him, he thought about Sans, bagels, the McDonalds he robbed at gunpoint two years ago, that time he wrote Harry Potter fanfiction, that time he played FNAF in his bedroom at 2:56 am in his bedroom crying.

He lived a nice life.

The poisonous travelled through his sinuses and his vision began to fade, his life may have been slipping through his fingers, but the Swedish music still stayed, booming through the warehouse loudly.

_"Dansa med loss Klappa era händer Gör som vi gör"_

When they said *"Gör som vi gör"*, he felt that.

He let go of the rope due to his muscles weakening, and the sharp sound of the spear falling down filled the room.

A tear slipped from his eye, not because he was about to die....

But because he could never hear Caramelldansen again.


End file.
